1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of a digital life recorder. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for implementing a locale identifier and an associated locale identifier sensor for controlling a capture of data by sensing components of a digital life recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements in technology have drastically changed the way people do things. Gone are the days of printed encyclopedias. These paper based resources have been replaced by a plethora of information readily available on the World Wide Web. Instead of taking a roll of film to a photo shop to be developed, digital images are stored on computers, laptops, and even in digital photo frames. Additionally, because taking a digital picture does not cost anything, more digital photos are taken than was previously taken by conventional means. The photos represent memories of special or even obscure events. However, searching for a particular photo out of the hundreds or thousands of images stored on a computer is a difficult task. In addition, numerous events in our daily lives are never captured on film. Furthermore, photos do not capture the spoken words, feelings, or environmental factors associated with everyday activities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism for dynamically capturing, storing, and presenting data associated with all aspects of daily activities in an efficient manner.